The fairy's shadow
by Thewoodlandfox
Summary: He was born an orphan, raised on the streets, educated as a mage. Alex had the potential to be a legend. Until a few events that changed him.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day, in a village without a name worth remembering in the kingdom of fiore.

"This is pointless."

"Yeah, well, the master gave us this one, Gajeel."

"That's the only reason I am here!" Gajeel snarled, backhanding the out speaker.

"Oi, you two knock it off, we are being watched."

Gajeel looked up, annoyance visible on his face, "By who boze?"

Boze snickered "A mage, a very weak one at that."

Gajeel scowled "Alright. Whoever's watching, show yourself."

A blonde child, no older than twelve stumbled into the empty street, eyes wide as he looked at the mages.

"I thought you said there was a mage." Gajeel said, bemused at the site before him.

The kid, hearing the insult, responded. "Lightning magic : bolt" he yelled, sending a silver-blue bolt flying towards Gajeel.

He didn't even attempt to block as the bolt struck him.

" Hm, that tingles" he said brushing the spot where the bolt connected "looks like the runt might be a mage afterall."

The boy stood resolutely in front of the three men, knowing that his life is on the line.

"So… what's your name runt."

"The name is alex" the boy said, looking Gajeel in the eyes "And I want to join a guild."

Gajeel laughed.

One of the other members, quiet from before, finally spoke up "Sorry kid you cann-"

Gajeel cut him off, "Do you have a family?"

"I don't." He replied

"Do you have anything here you care about? Friends?"

Alex shook his head "Everything I have, I can lose."

Boze grimaced "Master isn't gonna like this," He warned Gajeel.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Master Jose should have thought about sending me on this stupid job. Fine, kid, you can come."

The man from earlier whined " Ah, another orphan brat."

Boze smacked him, "Shut it Bronx."

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER

Alex, now fourteen, was sitting on a short stone wall. Waiting for his contact from the guild was always boring.

"So you're just going to sit up there all day?" A rough voice sounded from nearby.

"Ah!" Alex exclaimed, scrambling up to his feet " Gajeel, the guild sent you to complete the job?"

"Something like that."

Alex hopped down to stand beside the larger male, gesturing to the black haired kid with them, Alex asked, "So he's here as too?"

"what do you know" Gajeel asked alex, reminding him of his purpose being there

"See that mansion over there." Alex said pointing to the item of interest "the object we need to recover is in there, there's also forty-five guards, three of which are mages."

"What types."

Alex smirked "I was only here for a day"

"Hm, well come on rogue." addressing the other kid.

"wait I'm-"

"this a phantom lord job." Gajeel said looking at alex

"But he's not-"

Whumpt

Alex barely dodges the iron club

"Ok,ok*sighs* I'll head back to branch headquarters."

* * *

One year later...

"...And now you are part of Phantom Lord." Master jose porla declared

As alex put his grey shirt back on, obscuring the phantom lord mark on his left shoulder. It was a quiet affair, with only a handful attending.

Later alex sat with a few guild members he sort of knew.

"the rumors are that joined the guild."

"the rumors are true." he responded, showing them the mark on the back of his shoulder.

"So that makes you the second lightning mage in the guild, if i am correct."

"you are, but i think the strongest Lightning mage would be more accurate." alex said, knowing full well that bronx was nearby and could hear him.

"What did you say,newbie?!" the pale giant thundered

Alex slowly stood and faced the giant. "what i am saying is that i am better than you."

"you arrogant bas-"

"A week from now."

"-ard, wait what?" catching bronx off guard with his response.

"I want to fight you a week from now."

"heh, fine"

Such a fool, I could take him here. Alex thought, but the job has to come first. Alex clasped the man's hand in a vow that will be settled in a week.

Alex left the main hall and went up to his dorm to collect his 'traveling kit' and other miscellaneous items. He threw the satchel over his head and slipped it on tightening the strap so it won't come loose and swing around.

A little later he left for his first job.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for your support .this is my first solo fanfic. So criticism is welcome.**

* * *

After a few days of travel, Alex finally arrived at the job site

"The port city of Gallowstown" Alex said to himself, pulling out a piece of paper

"Now let's see, thief capture, client is a merchant guild. Hanging man."

Alex walked over to a nearby store and searched for someone to ask for directions.

Alex smiled when he caught sight of someone, "Hi I'm not from around here. I was wondering if you could point me in the direction to a Hanging Man merchant guild." He asked an old couple who just left the store.

"Take a left at the street, that should bring you to the merchants quarter." the old man said pointing down the street.

"Thanks." Alex said as walked away, following the old man's directions. It took him nearly thirty minutes, though he would never admit it to anyone else. He got lost a few time, but he finally made his way into the Hanging Man merchant guild.

When he entered, the sight was similar to what he imagined. Clerks sitting at desks ether dealing with paperwork or helping clients of their own. Alex got into a line and waited.

"How can I help you sir?" One of them asked once they were open.

"I'm here to complete a job offer." Alex said reaching inside of his grey jacket.

"Inside there." the clerk responded nodding to an oak door.

Alex went through, inside the door was an office. Except there was only one desk, manned by a middle-aged man.

"Are you here to see-"

Alex interrupted him, "I'm from the Phantom guild", he stated, pulling out the paper with the details of the job.

The man paused, re-evaluating his work, "I see, well you already know the job, now go."

Alex rolled his eyes "What has the thief been taking?"

The man finally looked up from his desk, sighing he said "The thief has been targeting some of our stores, and stores that we have made investments in."

"Show me where" Alex said, removing a map of the port he 'acquired' while getting lost.

"Here, here and here." The man said, pointing to four spots on the map. Alex took a pen the man was just using and marked the spots he pointed out.

Alex immediately left the building, sure of his destination. Heading to a spot that would be roughly equidistant from all the stores that were hit had him in a poorer part of the town. Alex spotted a rundown building that just spoke of being uninhabited. Alex thought, no, he knew the thief was in there. So he did the best thing he could. He waited across from building.

* * *

It was dark and Alex was starting to nod of, when he heard a door open. He turned slightly to see the door next to him opened and a person clad in a ragged cloak and hood stepped out.

The mysterious and suspicious figure closed the door, and walked by Alex's 'sleeping' body.

Alex waited a moment before getting up and stretching, then he sets off to stalk the figure. Just like when he was young, he tracked the figure, his mark. Through the empty streets until the mark was standing in front of a closed store, where he knelt down in front of the door. Even though Alex was unable see what the thief was doing, he assumed the novice was trying to pick the lock. The thief uttered a string of curses when a quiet snap filled the air.

Alex sighed, the thief must have broke his only pick. _Totally unprofessional_ , he thought as he watched the thief attempt to kick the door down. Alex was just about to walk out into the street, when he noticed three people walking down the street. A patrol he figured,

Alex quietly slipped down the alley and hid behind a pile of trash, waiting for the novice thief to try to make their way to their safehouse. A sure enough alex heard footsteps, he waited until the person was passed before he lunged out, grabbing the person's legs, the thief fell, Alex immediately punched him, and released his Lightning, shocking the target into unconsciousness.

First solo job complete.

* * *

After another few days of travel. Alex was entering guild headquarters, when a familiar figure lounging at the main door caught his eye.

"Boze!"

Boze walked over greeting Alex.

" Hey, how did your first solo go?"

Alex shrugged "Eh", ignoring Boze's eye roll, Alex's gaze swept across the guild.

At that point Alex noticed people walking in and out of the guild, or rather he noticed one person that he never seen before. A girl with dark orange hair, and Alex placed her age around seventeen. New recruit, he thought.

"Hey! Are you paying attention?" Boze said gripping Alex's shoulder.

Alex looks back at Boze "Hm, you said something?"

"Yes, for the second time, how are you going to fight Bronx tomorrow." The older man was getting impatient.

"I'll beat him" Alex said turning and walking into the guild "But first, I have to head to the library."

* * *

The guild library was located in the basement, it was small, but cared for. Alex leaned on the desk waiting for the keeper of the library. "Psst,Tichus."

"Oh,ho,ho. there's no need to whisper in here." Tichus said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Alex jumped in surprise,"Jeez, you're going to be the death of me gramps."

Tichus looked like a scholar and had a warm fatherly personality. Alex loved the old man and treated him like the grandfather he never had.

"So, what brings you down here again?" Tichus asked slipping behind the main desk.

"I'm Wondering if you have any books on nullification magic?"

"Wait a moment." he said before disappearing down the aisle. Tichus can back with an armload of books "this is all we have."

"Thanks!" Alex said taking the books off the desk.

"And this time get them back in less than a month!"

Alex turned and shot the old man a grin, making no guarantees when the old man will get his books.

* * *

The next day Alex wandered outside towards the practice field. In reality the field was just a flat place above the guild.

After walking up the mountain Alex saw Bronx waiting, what he didn't expect to see was the decent amount of spectators.

Alex met Bronx in the middle of the field "You ready?"

Bronx nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, are you?"

Alex nodded, and darted forward, not trying to take Bronx off guard but rather just tried to close the distance between them. Bronx was unlike most Lightning mages, he had extremely good control over his magic. Meaning his lighting would not dissipate over a long would be more of a hindrance than a safety.

Bronx used his guaranteed defeat spell, his _Lightning strike_ , which was, from what Alex could tell, a stronger more controlled version of lightning bolt.

He launched his strike at Alex trying to hit him. Alex, still running at Bronx smirked and dropped to a slide avoiding the magical strike, and swept at Bronx's legs.

Bronx avoid the sweep, and moved out of range to ready himself for close quarters. But before he could do anything, Alex was in front of him and punching him in the gut, and releasing Lightning into Bronx. The man dropped. It took five minutes and the fight was over.

Alex let the man topple, not even trying to help him. He started heading down the hill with most of the surprised spectators. This is how Lightning mages fight, with speed and precision. Or at least he did, Alex thought to himself. Then he spotted the girl from yesterday.

Alex jogged up behind her. "Hey you, you're new right?"

She turned showing him green eyes, bright compare to his dull emerald.

"Yes." She said looking him over.

"I'm Alex." He offered her his hand to shake and she took it before releasing it once more.

"Verna."

They started walking back towards the guild.

"So, how did you end up in phantom?" Alex asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Reasons."

"Mhm, what magic do you."

"Illusion, and you?"

"Just what you seen up there."

They made their way to the drinking hall when Alex said

"Well, I'm heading up." gesturing to the stairs behind him.

Verna "Okay."

Alex turned his back and started walking when he heard, "Six out of ten."

"What?" Alex questioned, facing her in confusion.

"Nothing" Verna said as she turned and walked away.

Alex shrugged and left it at that, going up the stairs to his room to rest from the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been few months since Alex fought Bronx and a few weeks since Alex's last job. The mage was beginning to get antsy. At this point someone would alert him of a job that would require his 'talents', ether magical or mundane. Alex sighed, threw on his grey zip-up jacket and made his way down stairs toward the drinking hall. Once down, he went to the back to the post-it board. Usually missions were handed out to the best mage available. But if the higher ups were unable to find any mages, or the mage they chose didn't accept, then the job would end up on the board.

Alex stared at the board, there were two offers put up one was babysitting some child in Crocus, the other was an escort job in clover town.

Alex was about to reach for the other job to read more, when a hand snatched the offer off the board.

"A little too slow Alex." A familiar voice said in a mocking tone.

Alex tuned to see Verna holding the job offer. Alex smirked, grabbed the other job. And followed Verna to an empty table.

"So, how long until you are heading out?" Alex said as he sat down.

"Hmm, as soon as my partner for this job arrives."

"Oh?" Alex was surprised. Verna was exceptional mage, and could hold her own in a fight. Even though she was a little eccentric, Alex trusted her.

A younger member walked by and Verna stared at him attentively. Alex put his hand to his face and gave an exasperated sigh.

"What?"

Alex looked up "You."

At that Verna giggled. Over the few months of her being at the guild she earned a reputation as being a pervert. And she has done nothing to disprove that reputation. If anything, the young female encouraged it.

Alex changed topics "Who's your teammate?"

"For this job, Gajeel."

Alex was bewildered "w-h how?" he stuttered.

"Well, he was doing nothing, so I decided to ask him if he wanted to go on the next job i had."

"I see." Alex said, regaining his composure.

"You know, you can join us."

Alex shook his head "it would be unprofessional if I put this back." Holding the other job offer. "Besides I work better alone anyway."

Verna rolled her eyes "Riiight." She spotted the guild's dragon slayer "Well, see you when we get back." And stood, leaving Alex at the table.

"Yeah, same."

* * *

Alex was in his room, he grabbed his satchel, or his 'travelling kit', as he called it, checking to see if any of his picks were damaged. Satisfied, he put them back and added a second tension wrench to the set. "Can't forget this." he muttered as he slipped the job he took into a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

Alex made his way through the guild and through oak town, once he reached the edge of town he waited. It was getting dark before a cart ambled its way down the dirt road. Alex stood from where he laid and hailed the cart

"Are you heading to the capital?"

The driver scowled and said nothing, giving Alex the stink eye. Alex sighed and reached in his jacket, pulling out a small wad of jewels.

The driver smiled, changing his demeanor at the money "Climb on back and we'll be off."

Alex climbed in the back, feet dangling off the wagon. At that moment he couldn't help but wonder how Gajeel and Verna were doing.

* * *

"Is this how you normally complete jobs" Verna moaned, she couldn't help it. Her plan was to head to a charter stop and pay for a carriage to take them across the desert. But Gajeel was against that. So instead of taking control, she followed the S class mage's 'advice'. Which lead to them walking into the desert.

She adjusted her pack and ran to catch up to Gajeel.

"You said something back there." Gajeel grunted, as she jogged up beside him.

"No" she changed her mind "well actually yes."

"What then." He said, shooting her a look that showed slight annoyance.

"Why didn't you want to travel by carriage?"

"Because." He stated

She sighed, this is getting nowhere she thought, when another question popped in her head. Gajeel stopped, surveyed the area before declaring "we will take a break here. "

Verna dropped to her feet, grateful for a chance to rest. Gajeel sat and started rummaging through his own pack.

"How did you meet Alex?" Verna asked as Gajeel pulled out a chunk of what looked like metal.

"Don't matter. And why are you asking me?" Gajeel said in between bites of metal.

"Well, you are the one who brought him in and you did mentor him."

"Why don't you ask him?"

Verna groaned "I've tried, but he just changes the subject."

"Then don't let him" Gajeel said, finished with his snack. "That simple."

Verna rolled her eyes at Gajeel's solution. Alex was just as good at dodging a question as Gajeel was.

* * *

"Oi!" Alex snapped awake, it was midday

"This is as far as you go." The driver said "head down that road and you will arrive at the capital."

Alex hopped off and handed the driver 700 jewels, the driver gave him a look of disgust, but Alex kept on walking.

After a day of walking, he made it to a hill overlooking the city. The city was nestled in a valley surrounded by mountains center was a massive, beautiful castle, the city itself was circular and relativity organized. Alex shook his head, this city certainly earned the title 'the blooming flower'. But Alex had a feeling this job wasn't going to be as nice as the view. After he met with the client a baronet of some land outside the city. The job said babysitting, but in reality was, just a noble hiring a mage to show off his status and wealth. Normally jobs like this would be removed.

Alex sighed "Best just get this over with."

* * *

Earlier, in clover town.

"Wow it's so beautiful." Verna said, hopping off the carriage they took from Shirotsume. Followed by a slightly paler-than-normal and queasy looking Gajeel.

"Remember. Here for a.. a job."

"Yes, yes I know." Verna responded waving him off.

"Are you the group from the Phantom Lord guild?" an older, well-dressed man addressed them.

Verna nodded, Gajeel half groaned, half grunted.

"Follow me."

After they find out he knew who their the client was, they followed the man to the train station.

"Your job is to escort this to Hargeon. At the agreed sum of 100,000 jewels." He said putting his hand on a medium sized crate.

"We already know this." Verna stated, disappointed that she wasn't able to explore the town.

"We have taken the liberty of paying for the train tickets." The man continued.

Gajeel groaned.

"Best just get this over with." Verna told Gajeel. Getting on the train, Verna took wicked delight in Gajeel's misery. It served the dragon slayer right, avoiding her questions they way he did and making her walk through the desert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, heh, but good news is I have other chapters ready(ish) hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The train had started back up after the stop at Oshibana when Gajeel said he needed to get 'A breath of air'. Leaving Verna sitting in the cargo room, the dragon slayer left through the back door of the car. With a rattle of the door, Verna was left alone.

She sighed. She had known they would not be in a passenger compartment, but their employer still could have left a chair for them.

As a second thought, Verna decided a chair would have been a good idea as the train picked up speed, nearly throwing her off balance. She sat down deciding to wait for Gajeel. Within a few minutes she started creating little illusory figures out of boredom. Nothing that would leave her weakened, but something that would still entertain her. The door slid open, causing Verna to look up. Gajeel had not left through the front door. Three men that held more resemblance to apes or monkeys entered the compartment.

Verna dispelled her illusory figures and stood to face the three monkey-men. "Only officials are supposed to be here."

Two of the three pulled out handguns of some sort and the other pulled out a rifle, obviously expecting some form of resistance. What they didn't expect was a young girl in a green blouse and trousers to stand in their way.

"Heh, best if you move aside little girl. Else you might get hurt."

"I am a wizard of the Phantom Lord guild. I'll say it again, only officials are allowed." She said as she casted an illusion behind her, a vague and shadowy afterimage of herself.

The all three paled at facing a mage, and two of them started visibly shaking. Verna was tempted to look back and see her handiwork, but the rifleman took aim.

She felt her illusion shatter and a metal pole shot over her shoulder, slamming the rifleman into the door before anyone else could do anything. The pole retracted, dropping the unconscious man on the floor. One monkey-man dropped his gun and collapsed against the wall in terror. The other ripped the door open and bolted to the next compartment.

"I'll get him." Gajeel said, walking past like there was no hurry, "You deal with that one." Opening the door to follow the runaway, Gajeel disappeared through it.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" but Gajeel already left in pursuit of the other person.

Verna then noticed the remaining person trying to make an escape. "Oh no you don't!"

He bolted to his feet trying to make it to the back door. Verna knew he would get out before she could make it to the door, so she did something better.

The thug opened the door to see a creature of nightmares, he immediately slammed the door and spun away. More willing to deal with the mage girl, then what was behind the door, he made to attack.

As the thug lunged at Verna, she reacted, bringing her foot up. The thug dropped, clutching where her foot made contact between his legs.

"That's one way of doing it."

Verna whipped around to see Gajeel in the compartment, holding the last thug under his arm. Gajeel unceremoniously dropped the thug on the first one he knocked out and sauntered over to inspect the prone thug that Verna kicked.

"It's not like I fight often." She responded in defense.

"Obviously."

Gajeel looked at her, his gaze containing bemusement, but also a hint of respect. At least that's what Verna thought she read.

The rest of the hours passed uneventfully before they finally arrived at their destination. The thugs, who had been tied up and kept under watch by Gajeel, were handed over to the authorities, earning the mages a small sum in bounty . The two began to make their way back guild after being paid.

* * *

It was days later when Alex arrived back at the guild headquarters. Verna walked up behind him, trying to be sneaky. "So, how was your job?"

Alex sighed, "Look, if you're trying to follow someone, don't stare. It gives you away."

"I wasn't following you", Verna tried denying, "And you're not answering my question."

After a little bit more of Verna's nagging, he finally gave in and filled her in on the 'Babysitting' he did.

"Hmm, doesn't sound too bad." Verna said, contemplating the job. Alex snorted.

"And how were you and Gajeel?"

"He had us walk through the desert." She said deadpanned

Alex, knowing Gajeel would do something like that, started laughing. He could imagine the misery Verna had felt.

"It's not funny." She exclaimed in dismay. "I thought I was going to die!"

"On the contrary, I find it hilarious" He responded, trying and failing to stifle his grin.

Verna gave Alex a sly grin "I did get my revenge."

"What did you do?" He responded, all mirth gone from his voice as he looked over at his friend.

"Hm, we went on a little train ride." Verna said, proud of her achievement.

"Oh. Oh, so you notice as well." Alex felt a pit in his stomach. It was only Verna, but still.

"Notice what?" she said, while trying to discreetly grab a random members butt.

Alex lunged over the side of the table, grabbing her hand inches away from the rear. "You noticed that Gajeel gets a little... off after a few hours on a fast carriage."

"Or train" she quipped, watching her target go with a pout.

"Yeah, I wonder if it's going to get worse, or maybe it will fade." Alex mused, and realized Verna was wandering away to search for another person to harass. He rolled his eyes and left in a different direction.

* * *

Alex made his way through oak town, bored with nothing else to do, when he stumbled upon a large covered wagon. The mage was about to continue when the back opened up and an old man in a pointy green hat beckoned him in. Normally Alex would not enter a stranger's wagon, but he was curious and bored. He entered to see shelves of various potions and tinctures filling the space.

"Are you interested in anything you see?" the old man asked, as if Alex walked in a normal shop.

Alex was too curious to leave, so he played along "What are you selling?" He looked through the shelves.

"Funny you should ask young wizard, today I'm selling …" the old man droned on about the different products he had, Alex only half paying attention.

Alex grabbed a small, red vial off the shelf, the color catching his eye. "What's this?"

"Excellent choice. That is a potion that enhances a person's magical strength and amount of magical energy they can draw upon." He said sagely.

"How much?"

"85,000 jewels." The response was prompt.

Alex jaw dropped "the bottle is no bigger than my palm!" and that was about as much money he had.

* * *

Alex made his way back to the guild with the red vial in his hand and a lot less money in his pocket. When he remembered something

"Books!" he exclaimed, smacking his head, just remembering to return the books he borrowed from the guild. He ran back to his place before once again making his way back to the guild.

In the basement Tichus looked up, not bothering to mention how late the books were."So did you find what you're looking for?"

"Apparently the best way to deal with nullification is not to fight with magic." Alex dryly responded. Tichus nodded, not surprised. Then the look on his face changed and Alex knew his transgression had not been ignored.

After a brief discussion about how one should treat books and other documents, Alex retreated to his room.

* * *

Alex sat on his bed, contemplating his spur of the moment choice.

 _This could be the edge I need_. He thought as he rolled the red vial between his hands. He already submitted the necessary work for an S class promotion. Now he just needed to pass the trial. He removed the stopper, and downed the potion without a second thought, grimacing at the bitter taste.

For a moment nothing happened, disappointment seeping into Alex's heart. The mage made to stand, sighing, but as he stood, agonizing pain coursed through him. Lighting seemed to be burning every nerve he had, setting his whole body alight in pain. He muscles spasmed uncontrollably.

He fell, trying to scream, but he couldn't, he couldn't even breathe. His lungs were uncooperative and his throat was tight. It was only then that merciful darkness replaced the pain. He then knew no more.

* * *

When Alex woke, he discovered he was in a bed. He looked around to see similar although unoccupied beds. He tried to sit up when a deep voice said,

"Don't try and move too much, you will aggravate your injuries." An older man stood nearby, going over a chart in his hand. Alex took note of the white jacket the man sported.

"So, you're a doc?" Alex asked, voice scratchy in his sore throat.

The man nodded, not looking up from his papers.

"How bad is it? And" Alex winced, rubbing his throat, "where are we?"

"Oak town medical clinic. You have one rib contusion, minor internal hemorrhage and many second degree and a few third degree burns."

"Eh?" Alex blinked in confusion.

"You have one bruised rib and suffered internal bleeding."

Alex pulled the bedsheet away to reveal his chest and other spots were wrapped in gauze. How he got them, he was unsure. Alex released the sheet.

"How long was I out?"

"Eight hours." The doc said as he finally looked up and approached the bed. "And how are you feeling?"

"Fine." He lied. "Can I get up?"

"If you feel like it."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is a little late, and every ten chapters I will go through and update/fix parts such as out of character moments and grammar. So please, don't be afraid PM me and tell me what's wrong and needs fixing. Thank you.**

* * *

Alex swung his legs out, stood and nearly collapsed. He was still weak from the whole ordeal.

"You should rest." The doctor forcefully guided Alex back on the bed, despite the younger male's protests.

"I'm fine." He tried to convince the doctor, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Drink this." The doctor handed Alex a cup.

Alex did as he was told. "I'm telling you I am fine." Then he passed out.

* * *

By the time he came to the sun was out.

"Good afternoon." The doctor walked in.

"tch, what was that."

"That was something to make sure you get necessary rest, as well as something to help with your recovery."

Alex turned and sat on the edge of the bed. Absentmindedly he brought lightning to his hand, except nothing happened.

He frowned and focused, coaxing the magic to his hand. "This isn't my magic." He muttered

"Excuse me?"

"This is not my magic, I-just look!" Alex jumped to his feet and showed the doctor his hand and the pure blue electricity coursing over it.

"Your magic?"

"My lightning is, its different andand-"

The doc patted the air "alright, just calm down."

"What? Why should I…" and then Alex noticed what the doctor was staring at, blue electricity was arcing over his body.

Alex looked back at the doctor. "What's...?"

"Wrong, nothing you're just losing control, although I have not seen it to this extent in a long time." The doctor motioned for him sit and pulled out a little red bottle "this was brought in with you last night. We thought it was related to your injuries, but we were not sure how."

Alex calmed downed and told the doctor about the potion. After a few moments the doctor said "I see, well we will have to run a few tests before you can go, just to be safe." And the doctor stood to leave.

"Can I have my clothes back?"

The doctor gestured to the stand next to the bed, where Alex's stuff sat.

"Oh. Thanks" But the doctor already left.

Alex closed the curtain around the bed and proceeded to remove the more troubling bandages. He heard the door open, "hey doc, you're going have to hold off on the tests for a moment." He said while slipping his pants on.

The curtains were yanked back by a familiar person.

"Verna?" then Alex realized he was half dressed. "Verna!" Alex ripped the curtain from her grasp regaining some measure of privacy.

"Hey, I thought you would be happy if somebody gave you a surprise visit."

"No! Not… just don't" he responded as he struggled with his shirt. After a minute he pulled back the curtain "how did you even know?"

"Well I heard that one of our members got hurt, I had some free time so I came by. I didn't realize it was you until I ran into the doctor… so what about tests?"

Alex pulled back the curtain. "The tests are probably to make sure I'm safe and I don't end up exploding, or something."

"Exploding? Why would you explode?"

He didn't want to tell her, but it would be better if he did. So he sat on the bed and motioned for her to do the same before telling her about him buying the potion and him waking in the clinic and everything else.

"So, you bought a potion that you knew nothing about and drank it without hesitation."

"Well, I figured it was so expensive that it would work."

Verna gave Alex a deadpanned look "you. Are. An. Idiot." And cuffed him on the side of the head.

"Yeah" he sighed "and at best I will be a mage that can't use magic, and at worst I will be a threat to the guild."

"Mm possibly, but highly unlikely." Seeing that this had no effect on Alex's mood she decided to change subjects "how did you learn your magic?"

Alex looked up "how is that even relative?"

"It's not, but I'm curious."

"Sure." At that moment someone entered with a tray of food "but after I eat."

Alex stood to get to the food. But Verna beat him to the tray "before." She stated, keeping herself between Alex and his food.

"Fine." He sighed not even bothering to put up a fight. She handed him the tray and he placed it on the bed "where to begin, well It started because of my brother-"

"You had a brother who was a mage?"

"-when. Tch, no he was not a mage, hell he wasn't really my brother. But he is still the closest thing I have to family. And the best thief I ever met, he taught me a lot of what I know and…what is with that look?" he said to Verna

"Your rambling, get on with it."

Alex groaned "well we were completing a job when we decided to take a little more from the target, I stole some jewelry and Yurei stole a few books. I pawned the jewelry and he kept on reading the books. So one day I tried to read one of his books, and that was when I noticed the magic inside of me. Of course Yurei found out and insisted we train this 'skill' and handed me the three books he had."

"Stolen." Verna stated and Alex didn't bother to deny it.

"But there was one slight problem, I could barely read. So we worked on that too and by the time I could proficiently read and write, I was learning lightning magic. Then we fell into a crew and a little later Yurei told me "If you want to be somebody, hell if you want to be a professional, then get out of here and join a guild." And I did."

"What happened to Yurei?" she asked, fully enwrapped in the story

Alex gave her a withering glare "I don't know, now let me eat."

* * *

"Is that all?" Alex looked to the doctor

"Yes, and you shall be given a detailed report of your condition in a few day, but you are okay enough for release." The doctor handed Alex the release papers

"About time." he signed the forums, handed them back to the doctor and left.

Alex made his way up the hill and back to the guild. He made it all the way to his room when another member approached him. "The master wishes to speak with you."

Alex nodded and immediately closed his door, _damn_ he thought, and went to the master's study.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry for the delay(been busy) and disclaimer I do not own fairy tail.**

* * *

Alex hesitated before entering the master's study.

"Alex, what a pleasant surprise." Master Jose Porla said holding a sheath of papers, going through them without looking up.

"You asked, I came." Alex stated, usually seeing the guild master in private was something reserved for the S class. Or for those who had become a problem for the guild.

Master Jose placed the sheath on the desk and made a gesture towards the chair opposite of his own. "Where are my manners, come in, relax."

Alex took one step forward and closed the door, an unsettled feeling in his gut. "If I may, why do you wish to see me, Master?"

Master Jose gave a theatrical sigh, "No small talk? Well, I am concerned for the guild's most prized rookie, especially when I learn that rookie had to go through stability testing for a few days." He gave Alex an expectant look.

Alex told his story about the potion again. Master Jose laced his fingers and peered over his hands. "Who else knows about this?"

"Aside from the clinic, Verna Dubois." He answered truthfully, wondering if maybe he should have left her out of it.

Master Jose gave Alex a bemused grin, an unreadable look in his eyes. "Verna does seem to have a knack for causing mischief."

Fear spiked through Alex. "Is she causing trouble?" he said, afraid she did something that would cause expulsion, or worse.

"Trouble? No some other members have filed a complaint about her…antics and I have decided to let her off with a warning."

At that Alex relaxed "With some male members, I presume." Sharing the grin with the master.

"Yes they did deserve it but enough of that, let's talk about what we are going to do with you."

Alex took a deep breath, readying himself for his master's orders.

"Until you receive the report from the clinic, you will be suspended from jobs." Alex winced, but it was expected. "And if what you say is true about your magic, then we'll have to begin testing of our own."

"But…" then Alex briefly saw something dark flash across Master Jose's features. He averted his gaze "Yes, Master."

"Good, I will send someone for you tomorrow." Alex turned to leave "One other thing, do not tell anyone else of your…condition."

"Of course master." And Alex left.

* * *

The next morning Alex woke, got dress and waited. He continued waiting until finally, a few hours later, there was a quiet knock at the door. Alex opened the door to see Tichus standing in the hall.

"Come." And he started walking down the hall, Alex closed the door before following suit.

"Where are we heading?" Tichus said nothing in response, causing Alex to frown. Eventually they made their way to a door, Tichus pulled out a key and entered the room Alex followed. In the room there were some machines on carts but nothing else.

Tichus closed the door "this is where we begin testing." Tichus walked to one of the machines "stand over here and take your shirt off."

Alex did as he was told, a thought crossing his mind "This machine..."

"Yes?"

"It's similar to the one they used at the clinic."

"It is." Tichus confirmed as he applied suctions cups to Alex's body

"So, we are testing stability?" he asked as Tichus pulled out a set of needles connected to the machine

"Strength, stability and other things related to your magic." He said as he slipped the needles into Alex. The boy winced at the unpleasant feeling but did not pull away.

"Alright, get ready and remember relax."

Alex tried to take the old man's advice, but it was a lot easier said than machine whirred to life and Alex felt the pull accompanied by a sharp pain. It was enough to startle him into tensing up.

"Alex! Relax!"

Fighting the rising panic and trying to ignore the pain, Alex managed to calm himself to enough to get himself to begin relaxing. Once he was relaxed, the pain subsided and the pull on his magic felt stronger.

"A few more minutes." Tichus reassured him, and true to his word, after a few minutes the test was over.

"So that's all?" Alex couldn't help but sound hopeful, it had been an unpleasant experience.

"Not quite, we have to do this again tomorrow and the day after."

Alex's shoulders slumped, "Just like the clinic." Tichus continued to stare at the monitor, not responding. "Hey, something up with results?" Concern grew in Alex's gut at the man's behavior.

"Hm? Oh just some anomalies in the test, nothing to be concerned about."

"Anomalies in a test of magic are something to be concerned about." Alex replied, the feeling his gut getting worse.

Tichus dismissed his worries with a wave "This is why you take the test a few times, to weed out anomalies. Let's get something to eat and I will tell you a little about the testing."

Alex's stomach growled in agreement. Maybe the feeling he had was just hunger.

* * *

The next day Alex took the test with little difficulty "So what are the results this time."

Tichus scribbled down the results, "I need to see master about this." The old man mumbled. Alex followed him, fear once again rising,

"Why would we need to see the master about this?" Concern edging his voice

"I may have stumbled upon something, something that can change a lot of things." They entered the master's study.

"Well don't bother to knock or anything." Master Jose joked

"Jose, we may have made a discovery." Tichus handed the master his notes.

Jose glanced at the papers "It only has been two days, how certain are you in this?" he tapped the notes

"Certain enough old friend." Tichus responded

"If this is true, then the clinic's report is useless and we'll have to start from scratch."

"Sorry" Alex interrupted "but what are we talking about?"

"Unclassified magic."

Confusion replaced dread "Eh?"

"Technically it would be a sub-type of lightning, based on its characteristics." Master Jose clarified.

Tichus looked towards the master "How should we proceed about this?"

"You have free reign to do whatever is necessary, within reason of course we can't waste a lot of jewels if it fails." Master Jose addressed them both "Now, if you don't mind, I have a guild to run." And he made a shooing gesture.

Tichus and Alex left the masters study "We'll start the same time tomorrow except meet me at the entrance, got it?"

Alex nodded and left to get something to eat.

* * *

Alex waited for the old man at the door when someone outside called out to him. He looked to see a familiar figure approaching him

"Hey Verna, just finish a job?"

"Yeah, had to investigate a crypt." Her stiff tone told him just how much she had enjoyed it. He smirked a little.

"Ooh, did you see any ghosts." He said mockingly, she gave him a deadpan look.

"No, but there were rats, a lot of rats. So how are thing going?"

He was about to tell her when he noticed Tichus. "I'll tell you later tonight." He whispered and left to see the older man. The two males waved a goodbye to Verna and left.

"I've set up the testing area up pass the sky cells."

"So, what am I supposed to expect?"

"An obstacle course and other things to help expedite the evaluation process."

Alex nodded as they walked pass the base of the sky prison.


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer. I do not own _fairy tail,_ just Alex and Verna**.

* * *

They climbed higher when Alex spotted what he thought to be the new testing site. "That's it?"

"Yes, what you expected something bigger?"

Alex shook his head "I just thought it would be farther up."

Tichus laughed "as if I could go farther up this blasted mountain. Okay now we're here I have to check the magic measurement and reading device, you do whatever until I am ready."

Alex started some warmup exercises, then he was called over by tichus "if you're ready you can run the course."

"Wait, are you supposed to attach the machine to me first?"

"No, not yet at least, the first part of this is just a measure of your body and if there were any physical changes, the second part will have the machine."

Alex ran through the course. "I see you're as agile as ever." Tichus noted when he was finished

"The joys of being young."

Tichus ignored him "stand there, and we can begin part two."

Alex stood where the old man wanted. "Okay, now, see that target."

"Yeah."

"That is rigged to this." The old man stated tapping the machine he was next to. "Hit it with your magic."

Alex raised his arm, lightning streamed out, and ground out an arm's length away from his hand. Alex walked right up to the target and struck it again.

"Alright keep it going, and stop."

Alex walked over, weary from the exertion "what's the verdict on the magic."

"It will take a few more times to fully analyze your magic, but from right now, it looks like your lightning has a low voltage, meaning…"

"That the lightning couldn't shock a fly."

"It could, and it's your lightning." Tichus stated

"Are we done?"

Tichus nodded "for today." With that Alex left

* * *

Alex heard a knock at his door "it's open."

Verna walked in to see Alex playing with a padlock. "What are you doing?"

"Was practicing." Alex put away the lock and his picks. "But now we're talking."

"So, what are we talking about?" Verna questioned

"It's now a guild secret."

"Oh, so you shouldn't, or can't tell me."

Alex snorted "like hell I can't, it's about me and I trust you." And with that he told her about the change in magic, and the new testing he was taking.

"So, that's why you haven't been taking any jobs."

"Yeah, is there anything you want to talk about?"

She pondered and then giggled.

Alex gave a questioning look. "What's that about?"

"I've just thought of a nickname." And she told him the new name.

Alex dragged his hand crossed his face. "is there any way convince you to not say that."

She walked out "nope."

* * *

Alex got up, went down to get something to eat. There Verna spotted him, but didn't call out. She had work to do, or more importantly she had to find work. She stood in front of an empty board with another member. One day she is going to find a fun job offer, like being a mage for some kid's birthday. She sighed, _but today is not that day_.

"Yeah, you and me both." The guild member next to her said "the damn fairies are taking our work,"

"Fairies?"

"You don't know about the Fairy tail guild? They're a rival guild that has been trying to gain supremacy over us for years."

"The name sound familiar, years?" Verna questioned. The veteran member nodded."But they are a guild like us. Right?"

"A legal guild yes, like us." He snorted "hardly."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem? The problem is that they have been targeting our guild, taking our work and clients that have been loyal to this guild."

Verna frowned, doubting that was the whole story. She left the board now intent on discovering how evil this rival guild was before passing her own judgement.

* * *

Days passed as each of the mages worked at their assigned tasks, eventually Verna was able to get a job.

Alex sighed as he watched her leave for the job

"That bad?"

Alex turned to Gajeel, who was actually eating some real food for once. "A person without work is a person without money, anyway how did your job went?"

"Like anyone could trust you with a jewel. The job went well, although the guild is still intact."

Alex's eyes widened "I thought people were saying that Basilisk altar was destroyed?!"

Gajeel shook his head "pushed on, but not broken."

"I see, we'll have you heard the rumors, about how tenuous thing have become."

"The guild has seen worse." the S class assured

"you don't have to tell that me, tell that to the guys that left when rumor said there was a dark guild forming on our front door." Alex said referring to oak town.

Gajeel snorted "if they're afraid of some wannabe trash, then they don't deserve to be here."

Alex looked at the time "yeah, I have to head up to training now, nice talking."

Gajeel snorted

* * *

Alex stood as tichus delivered their first monthly report to the master about his magic "… we have also notice that if Alex experiences certain emotions in the extreme his magic becomes … agitated and will leak until he is exhausted or regains control, which we have been working on."

"So after a month all you learned is your magic" Jose said looking at Alex "is weaker and unstable. Is that correct?"

Tichus grinned "no, I have also discovered that Alex's magic can neutralize other magical energies. Although this is just preliminary, with your permission I would like to continue this evaluation of his magic."

"okay." Tichus strode to the door. Alex still stood "master, if I may there's something I would like."

"Hm, and what would that be?"

"Work. I would like to be able to take jobs again."

"Fine but you probably know there are no available jobs" Master Jose shifted some papers on his desk "although I am looking for someone to assist in a task. Interested?" Alex nodded.

* * *

Sitting in a carriage with another member named Douglas "hope you remember what to do." He spat

Alex looked at him before turning his gaze back out the window, their job was to recover money loaned out to a merchant. That merchant had a party of sorts, and he invited guild member Douglas, who was supposed to convince him to hand back the money.

Alex was just there for insurance. "Tell me again what plan B was?" Alex asked the fop across from him.

"Well if negotiations broke down, we'll kidnap the daughter."

They were nearing the manor, Alex opened the door and jumped out, and he rolled and stood, brushing the dirt off he made his way to the manor. The man only invited one guild member and only one member would arrive at his gate.

Alex crept up to the manor, there was some lattice work that stopped at the second floor. Alex shook it and immediately let go, it was too weak to hold him. Then he notice a cellar entrance, he picked the lock hoping it had an entrance that lead inside. It did.

He flipped his hood back and started going making his way up stairs. If he got caught he would pose as a personal messenger of a guest, thankfully encountered nobody as he checked the rooms until he heard a woman's voice on the other side of the last door he was going to check.

Without hesitation Alex darted into an adjacent room just as the other room opened. Five minutes past before Alex dared to lookout into the hall. Seeing it empty he entered the room the women left.

It was a nursery, the daughter's room. The daughter was an infant that was adopted. Alex frowned, it's not that he had a problem with plan B, but just thinking about it left a bad taste in his mouth. And if the magic council found out that the guild is willing to abduct children.

Alex shook his, dismissing the dark thought. He gently lifted the child out of the crib when he had an idea. The girl stirred and Alex carried her out of the room.

Alex snuck into what he thinks is the man's study/office, there he hide behind the desk and kept the infant quite. Waiting, eventually he heard the door open "what is it you want to talk to me about Douglas?"

"It's about the money, the guild is not in the best of condition and getting our funds back will save the guild."

Alex heard the man turn "look I want to help, but I already spent it to start up the business. If I give you the money I'll have to close everything."

"It's better to lose a business than to lose something more precious." Douglas responded, Alex could hear the arrogance in his voice.

"is that a threat."

Alex pulled his hood up and stood "no." he turned to the man showing him his daughter and something glittering near her throat.

The look of horror and dread on the man's face "I-I look I will get you the money, just don't hurt her!"

Alex nodded "and you will not speak of this to anyone."

He nodded and was handed his child back "of course and who are you?" he said with a tremble.

"a shade" and Alex left with Douglas in tow. Once they were outside Douglas spoke up "you know he'll tell someone."

"He won't, he's smart enough to realize if we can do once we can do it again. And besides it's nothing personal." Alex opened the carriage door and gestured for Douglas to get in.

"Anyway how did you get into there?"

Alex entered the carriage and pounded on the roof, the carriage started moving. "I told you I have certain skills." Alex pulled out a pick, it glittered as he twirled around his fingers.

"You're a thief." Douglas said half in awe half is disgust.

Alex snorted "I'm a professional. Thieves get caught, I don't." he said quoting what his brother told him years ago.


	8. Chapter 8

**now that finals are done, I can continue working on this(YaY!). and disclaimer I do not own _fairy tail._ hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Is that all to report?"

Alex was kneeling in front of Master Jose "Yes."

"So instead of trying kidnapping the girl as your superior instructed, you decided to threaten her life."

"I never had the intention of taking her life, I just need to show how desperate the situation is."

"We are not desperate!" Jose snapped. After a few moments of silence he continued "I will send him a letter explaining everything, then hopefully he won't turn to the council."

Alex stood to leave "Is that all?"

"For now. You did do some good, the alternative plan would have been harder for the guild to cope with."

Alex nodded and took his leave.

* * *

Alex wandered through halls when he heard someone behind him, he was about to stand aside when he also heard "Hey sparky!" and the 'mysterious' person threw an arm around him.

Alex sighed "Hi Verna" he shrugged her off, not in the mood to deal with her picking. "And please don't call me that."

She gave him a faux innocent grin "Why? There's nobody around."

Alex rubbed his temples "Is there a reason you're annoying me?"

"Actually, yes." All humor gone from her voice, causing his focus to sharpen on her, "We need to talk about something, meet me at my place tomorrow." She whispered before making her leave.

Alex gave her a questioning look, but all she gave him was a shake of her head.

* * *

Alex was walking through town when something felt different. He stood in front of a store, trying to remember if he forgot something. Mentally shrugging it off he was about to continue his journey when he spotted a cloaked individual. Most people would chide themselves calling it paranoia or overcautious. But to Alex, caution means you live longer.

Alex walked to Verna's apartment and then kept on walking, he moved along the street "window shopping" as watched for the tail, and sure enough the cloaked person was there mimicking him although with less discretion.

Alex was thankful that he wore his hood up as he darted into one of the stores. "Can I have a bag?" he asked, taking off his jacket. The shopkeeper looked up at him.

"Are you a customer?" the person behind the counter questioned without missing a beat. In response Alex threw down some loose change and stuffed his jacket into the bag before heading back out. He walked past his tail who had just entered the shop. Alex stood in the mouth of an alley for a moment and watched as the tail emerge and was scanning the street seeming frantic in the hunt for him. Alex grinned and double backed to Verna's apartment, satisfied with his performance.

* * *

He knocked on the door and Verna opened it, almost as if she had been waiting near it. "Come on."

Alex followed her in as she made way for him, closing the door after he entered. "You know, if someone sees us, rumors will start spreading." He said as the door closed.

She snorted "So?" Verna went out of her way to create those rumors.

Alex shook his head in exasperation. "Anyway, why do we need to talk?" He questioned, heading towards her couch.

Verna sat down after him, carefully choosing her words. "What do you know of the Fairy Tail guild?"

Alex shot her a look of disdain, "You know I don't care about some bullcrap rivalry."

"Humor me." Alex eyed his friend before finally complying.

He gave a shrug, "A little more than sorcerer weekly I guess."

"Really?!"

Alex shrugged again "Like I said I don't care. Why do you?"

"I thought that since they are described as an evil guild, I would do research on them and see if what people here say is true."

Alex looked at her "And?"

She gave a small shrug of her own. "They're like us, except they tend…"

"To blow stuff up on most jobs, yeah and you don't consider it bad?"

Verna leaned back "not compared to some of the "legal" guilds."

Alex nodded in concede. "True, and how are things going around here?" he said, gesturing to the apartment.

"Oh you know, just fun job of managing rent and other bills."

"Do you need help, like a loan or something?"

"Hm no, actually I talked to my landlord and he has reduce rent until things get better." She turned to face the window. "You know it's a big world out there."

Alex was caught off-guard by the random statement. "So?"

"I've had thoughts on leaving the guild."

Alex felt his stomach tighten "W-what, wait why?"

"Things probably won't get better in the long run, it's hard to keep up with everything. Really it's exhausting. Leaving is only a thought though. The guild is good to me, so I probably wouldn't leave. I'm just tired I guess."

"Oh, okay" Alex opened the door "hey forgot to mention be careful, someone followed me around town."

"Really?! Who?"

"I honestly don't know. But I don't think they're from the guild."

Concern laced her voice "we have to tell the guild if our members are being stalked."

"If their after the guild. They might be after me, and that doesn't involve the guild."

She gave him a look "I doubt that, I mean it's been like, what two years since you gave up on thieving?"

"Actually three, and it wouldn't matter."

"That's crazy"

Alex shrugged "that's life" and he left

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Alex opened it to see a frazzled and a bit petulant tichus at the door

"Thought you show up"

"Yes, well I did come by earlier but you were out."

"So, am I going to train while you study me?"

"Not tonight. It's already too late we'll work tomorrow"

Alex nodded, expecting as much. And started to close the door.

"And we'll start in the morning." Tichus continued.

Alex closed the door, waited a few moments then let out a muted groan.

* * *

Half a year of "training" have passed with the occasional personal favor from the guild master, some of the tasks were enjoyable some were not.

"Loyalty to the guild, loyalty to the master." Alex muttered as he knelt in front of Master Jose

"You completed the task and with none the wiser" Jose smirked "my shadow."

Alex inwardly winced.

The name came from when he Gajeel and sol from element four, were completing an escort job for a mayor who had a contract on him by a dark guild. Sol would stand nearby the mayor during the New Year celebrations. While Alex and Gajeel were supposed to search for any would-be assassins.

Alex found three such people sneaking through the city. With practiced ease Alex followed the three to their hideout inside the city. After confirming their intentions. Alex took them out one by one by one.

Soon Gajeel showed up with sol in tow

"Was there any fighting?" Gajeel asked with a smirk on his face not needing the answer

"None." Alex responded

Gajeel laughed "like a true phantom."

"Non non non, more like a shadow." Sol commented.

And since then he became the phantom's shadow.

"How's training coming along?" Jose asked, snapping Alex out of his reverie.

"Tomorrow is the last day"

"Really? That's good." And with that Alex was dismissed.


	9. Chapter 9

**heh, sorry about the hiatus, been busy. but the story is not dead, and I will (try) to continue posting chapters around the end of each month.**

* * *

Alex got up and left to see tichus.

"We'll be heading to the town today."

"Why?"

Tichus smiled "you'll see."

Alex shrugged and followed the old man into town. Once in town Alex immediately and discreetly started checking for any followers.

"Ah, here we are" tichus announced

Alex turned and looked up at "a sweets shop?" he look back to tichus "why are we here? I thought I had training?"

"You were done with that since last week, come on let's get a table." And tichus entered the shop.

"…oh..." Alex said to the now empty street. And entered the place.

Alex sat across from tichus as he ordered. "I'll have a chocolate shortcake."

"And you?"

Alex looked up at the waitress "whatever you recommend." Which was a lot better than I don't know.

Tichus watched as she left.

"You're embarrassing yourself old man." Alex said in his hand

"I'm old, I can get away with it. Anyway how do you feel about the year so far?"

Alex grunted "Hopefully things get better."

The waitress came back with the shortcake and a mini apple pie.

"You know, you shouldn't be so gloomy, you are still young. And if you're worried about the guild. Then don't, you have your whole life ahead of you."

They finished their treats and Alex went pay when tichus waved him off "this one is on me."

"Are you sure?"

Tichus nodded

After tichus paid for them, they went back to the guild.

* * *

A full week later Alex stood with tichus to give the full report to the guild master.

"As previously stated in the last report, Alex's magic seems to have the ability to neutralize magic. Upon further analysis we've learned that this magic neutralizes the magic within the target's body."

"Similar to Aria?" jose questioned, Aria was a member of the element four and had a spell that could drain all magic from a person.

"Yes and no. "

Jose leaned forward "oh?"

"Yes in the fact that Alex can drain the magic from a person or object. But the manner and effect differ.

"Do continue."

"Alex's magic works at a very limited range, usually means alex would have to touch someone to deal the full effect of his magic. His magic also interacts differently with each type of mage. Against the most common magic's, caster, maker and holder, Alex can easily drain caster and maker magic while having almost no effect on holders. And unlike aria, this new lightning is a slower, steady drain on a person or object."

"Alex can you leave us?"

Alex looked jose in the eyes "sir if this is about me, I would wish to stay."

Master Jose steepled his fingers "very well. Normally I would have promoted to S-class. But since you're relativity. Well, weak, possibility weaker than before. But we can't keep you in the common mages now can we? So I think I have an elegant solution."

Both Alex and tichus waited for him to continue

"You could be my personal assistant. My phantom."

Alex looked to tichus, who just shrugged in response

Alex looked back to the guild master and nodded "okay I'll be your assistant."

* * *

"So you're like a secretary?" Verna asked as they walked through the town

"Of sorts."

She let out a peal of laughter

"What?"

"I just never thought you as a paperwork person."

"I do what needs to be done, even if it means paperwork."

She sighed "so you probably know more about the rumors,"

"They're true."

"What?! No, we're a legal guild. Not a bunch of crim-"

Alex cut her off "don't, don't insult the guild. What we do is necessary for the survival of this guild."

"Necessary!? That is wrong, there has to be other ways."

He raked a hand through his hair "yeah, well we do what we must." He sighed "anyway I have to head back, need to find some documents."

* * *

"Thank you, and I have a task for you."

"Another? Fine, what is it?" he said as he placed a bunch of papers on the desk, and started to tidy the desk up.

Master Jose smirked "we've received a…unique job, I need you to scout and acquire information on the Fairy Tail guild."

Alex stopped "What type of Information?"

"Information that will be useful in a fight."

"You're serious?! Master that could mean-"

"I know what the possibilities are!" Jose snapped.

Alex took a few steps back. "I'm sorry master."

After some time Jose calmed down "Alex, we need this job to be a success, when we complete this we will be financially stable and our biggest rival will be destroyed."

"But, what about the magic council." The council, the most powerful force in all of fiore and Alex's biggest fear for the guild.

"They won't do anything, and those that would want to won't be able to, thanks to you of course."

"Okay so when do I leave."

* * *

Alex was sitting in the back of a wagon and they just entered magnolia town, he hopped out, payed his fare and watched a pink haired boy and blue flying cat pass by.

Alex pondered for a moment before deciding that this was Natsu Dragneel the "red dragon of fairy tail" Alex walked down the street, Natsu was one of the people Alex had to watch out for, but not the one Alex had to locate.

"Natsu! Happy!" A blonde came running down the street after the mage and cat. Alex, who did not recognize her for who she was, simply sidestep and kept on going.

* * *

Alex travelled from one dingy bar to another in search for a black marketeer who could sell him the information he required. He took a seat at the bar his face hidden in his hood.

The bartender spat "what can I get you?"

"I'm looking for someone." Alex threw down some cash, and heard more than a few chairs shift behind him. He couldn't help but smile, if he had to guess some of those people were trying to escape from being 'someone' the rest would be hunting 'someone'.

"I'm looking for someone that can provide me with goods that… are hard to come by." Alex clarified. At that the bar regained some conversation but there was tension in the air.

"There is a person that does that work… but he comes in later." The bartender said trying to get him to leave.

"Good, I have time" and Alex moved to a side table to spite him.

* * *

Hours later and on the brink of night a man swaggers in, Alex watches as he speaks to the bartender. The tender glances at Alex for a moment before continuing his conversation with the new but obviously familiar man.

The man moved to an empty table. Alex got up and moved to his table "If you're the man I think you are, I need you-"

The man cut him off with a raised hand and kicked both feet up on the table before saying "It doesn't matter what I can do for you. But rather, what you can do for me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, im late, also this chapter is a little light (960 words). But still hope you enjoy and thank you for your time.**

* * *

It was two days and Alex finally found his targets who he dubbed the muscle, wannabe and brain, three scruffy thieves that stole and sold something from 'Ernesto'. Who would provide

Alex with some information if he taught these punks a lesson.

Alex dropped from the roof and landed on the muscle and took him down. He stood and faced the other two, the brain looked like he wanted run, or piss himself.

The wannabe pulled out a knife and lunged, Alex tripped her and grabbed her blade arm, and with a twist and a yank he dislocated her arm.

Alex turned to deal with the brain but he was gone. There was no way he would be able to keep up with someone who knows this town better than him, _unless_. Alex went back on the roofs and after a few minutes he spotted his quarry. But the thief also spotted him and the chase was on.

Alex followed him to a dead end, for a moment Alex watched him struggle with a door. The thief stopped and looked up, Alex dropped into the alley.

"p-please don't kill me!" the thief cowered, Alex scoffed he'd never kill, but this simple task was frustrating him. So Alex broke both his arms

* * *

Alex entered the bar and sat with the marketeer Ernesto, if that was his name.

"Nice job, although a little brutal."

Alex sighed "I was losing patience."

"Anyway here are a list of the members that are outside the town." Ernesto slipped Alex a piece of paper.

"I thought we agreed that you would get me a list of all members of fairy tail."

"What we agreed on, was you teach them not to steal from me, and I give you a list of names.

You upheld your part and upheld mine."

"fine." Alex slipped the paper in his traveling kit.

"I'm surprised you haven't thought about using sorcerer weekly, well it has been a pleasure doing business."

Alex left, he would use the sorcerer weekly, except it was full of lies and half-truths, and he refused to bring an inaccurate report to the master. But just maybe he could use it to at least get some more names.

Speaking of names, alex opened the paper up.

There was half a dozen names, among them was laxus and the Natsu but the name that caught his eye was his second purpose in being there. Lucy hearfilia.

* * *

Alex managed to uncover most of the member's identities as the week went on. but he needed more than a list of names, alex needed was detailed information on each mage, preferably with magic types as well. And that led Alex to take a great risk. Not the biggest risk but a great one, especially if he was caught breaking into the fairy tail guild hall.

At least they made it easier by having nobody in on Tuesday night. Hours after mirajane left alex walked up to the hall and started to pick the door. Once open alex slipped inside and lit a candle, and started looking for the master's office.

Alex opened a door to a storage room, he opened it a little more.

Thunk, alex felt something slam into his head. Alex slowly got up after being knocked down from a bucket.

"what the hell." Whoever placed the bucket was skilled. What concerned Alex more was if that bucket was part of some intricate alarm system. But no, so Alex moved on until he entered the master's study, he almost immediately found the member cards and started copying them down to a journal he brought. After copying all the information he considered relevant he noticed a safe in the corner.

It was a simple combination tumbler safe, one alex would need the combination for. But he didn't have the time to look for one, as the first rays of dawn were spreading.

And somebody just entered the building, alex crept out to try and see who it was

"now, where did I put that?" Alex recognized that voice and the beautiful woman it belonged to.

Alex watched as mirajane went about the place, preparing the hall for day. Alex slunk back inside the guild master's study. He had to make a choice either attempt to slip past mirajane a head out the main door, or get out by the window he was currently staring at. If he went slip by mirajane and was caught he had no doubt he could escape later, but if they found his guild mark then the fairies would know something was going to happen. And alex would have failed the guild.

No, he had no choice, he has to go through the window. Alex unlatched the window and climbed out. He was two feet down from the window when his foot slipped, it wouldn't have mattered except he was hanging by his fingertips, and the shift caused him to lose his grip. He fell and landed on his feet.

Pain shot up his leg, and alex cried out. He got back up and hobbled away before anyone could arrive.

* * *

A week later, Alex watched erza leave the town on a job. He will have to add that to the letter he was sending out tomorrow. Alex walked to the inn he was staying in.

The innkeeper smiled "didn't break anything else yet?"

Alex laughed "not yet." The innkeeper got Alex to see a doctor after he notice Alex limping a day after the fall. Thankfully they both learned that it was a sprain.

Alex went upstairs to his room and continued working on transferring all the information from his journal to a letter.


	11. Chapter 11

**this is because chapter 10 was a little light (and late), if you like what your reading please follow or favorite. Reminder I do not own fairy tail.**

* * *

Alex went to the mail office.

"How can I help you today?" A tired worker stated.

Alex faked a smile "I'd like to get this delivered to oak town. You see I have family that-"

The worker took the letter without question and briefly read the address before slipping it in a box. In that letter contained information on all fairy tail members, except a man named mystogan. And a request for backup in capturing their target. If she arrived in a timely manner

Alex went back to keep tabs on the other members of the fairy tail.

Soon a day became days, then a week. Then a letter appeared. _Expect company._ Was all it said and Alex went about in preparing for his "guests"

Later that night, Alex waited outside the town. Then as if on cue a covered wagon stopped near him. Then out came boze, Alex acknowledged him with a nod. Gajeel stepped out next and Alex couldn't contain grin "now this is going to be fun."

* * *

After making their way across the town the phantom party arrived at the designated safe house.

"So we're going to need to wait until she comes back, then…"

"Actually Alex, we're here on different task" Gajeel smirked and handed Alex a letter. He read and reread the letter, his new orders.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Hit them where it'll hurt"

"Ok, this Tuesday nobody will be in the hall."

"Perfect." With that they began planning and preparing for this declaration of war.

* * *

Alex moved close to the building, seeing no activity inside he motioned for the come out as he opened the door. Gajeel entered and began his work, alex and boze stayed out to watch for any bystanders.

Minutes later and with nobody around Alex turned to see iron bars blossoming from the guild hall. He was in awe of the sight.

They left for the safe house. Gajeel arrived moments later.

"I doubt this will push them towards war." Alex muttered

"yeah, I know. "Gajeel responded

Boze spoke up "come on job's done, let's just head back."

Gajeel silenced him with an upraised hand "not quite" he laughed " I have a plan."

Alex spoke up "well, It might be best if we lay low for a while."

* * *

And they did, alex sighed. Then sitting on a sun drenched roof he noticed new arrivals on the street below. Two males and two females, the guys one black haired one pink, were arguing over something, the red haired woman obliviously erza, said something and both grey and natsu stopped, but alex wasn't paying attention to their squabble, alex was focused on the blonde. "Lucy heartfillia." Alex whispered as said girl turn and talked to compatriots. Alex ran off to tell the Gajeel, he wanted to stay and follow them to their guild.

Alex grinned, he was present when most of fairy tail seen their guild. Cana, jet, droy and mirajane. He faltered, when he saw mirajane he felt remorseful in his participation in the attack. He shook his head, there is no room for remorse in phantom lord.

"hey, we have company."

"oh."

"yeah, Lucy heartfilia, erza scarlet, natsu dragneel and grey fullbuster."

Gajeel perked up at the mention of the salamander but said nothing, to Alex he didn't need to.

"We'll see what we can do tonight." After tonight they would have to head back to the guild.

* * *

That night Alex watched Lucy enter her apartment, he dropped from the roof. He quietly opened the door and crept up the stairwell and inserted a pick when he heard voices. He dropped to the floor and listen through the crack between the door and floor.

"…possible they looked up where everyone lives" Alex backed away and crept out the building, he wasn't surprised that people were grouping up, but he didn't realize they would already guarding her. But he needed to get her, for the guild he needed to succeed on this job. So he went to search for Gajeel

And found him and boze in a park. Boze was standing on watch while Gajeel did something to the tree.

Alex got closer and saw the three bodies stapled to the tree. Gajeel finished up "what'd think."

Alex was shocked he didn't even know what to say, when people saw this it would be a declaration of war "I… uh that one, droy, is higher than the others."

Gajeel laughed and boze came over "alright now let's go."

Alex started to follow them when he saw movement in his peripheral. "Shit. Witness." And he ran off

"wait!" boze called out but Alex was already gone.

Alex ran down the street and spotted his quarry, who just entered an alley. Alex ran down the alley and was closing in when the person rounded another corner. Alex whipped around and nearly ran head first into a brick wall. He quickly looked around but saw no trace of the witness, he poked in a nearby trash pile. Seeing no way someone could have hide nearby or climbed the wall, he left, but if he was really paying attention he would have notice some discrepancies, like how a bag of trash was half inside the 'wall'.

* * *

An hour later Alex met up with Gajeel. It was then he remembered why he searched for Gajeel earlier.

But it was too late. They went home.

In the guild hall boze, Gajeel and Alex separated. Alex bumped into Bronx, "oh, you. Watch it or you'll end up like her."

"What? Who- what did you do to Verna?"

Bronx turned and smirked "oh, right. You weren't here when it happened."

"Wait!" Alex snarled but just then a commotion erupted on the other side of the room.

Both Alex and Bronx made their way over, unsurprisingly Gajeel was at the center of the commotion.

Alex manage to push his way through a small knot of members, when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"The seeds have been sown. Excellent work Boze, Gajeel." The master spoke from atop his balcony Boze took the compliment with a nod.

"Not so fast, master. That trash won't act from just that." Gajeel grinned "so I left them a little present."

"Well, well…just make sure you keep that one alive. Oh and Alex please see me in my office."

* * *

Minutes later Alex stood in front of the doors leading into the master's study.

"Alex, please. Sit." The master gestured to a chair across the desk. Alex did "sir what happened to Verna?"

Master Jose grimaced "I was hoping you would find out later" he sighed "well she said somethings about the guild and started becoming a problem for us… so I had her banished. I didn't want to but she left me no choice."

Alex closed his eyes "when."

"While you were away. Look, I understand you were close so I have to ask, will this affect your duties for the guild?"

There was only one answer "no" he lied.

"Good then on to your next assignment-"

"But I just completed the task you assigned me."

"Alex, your task was to retrieve her, and since she is not here you failed. But there is a chance of redemption."

"You want me to hunt for her? Again?"

"No I will have someone else do that, but once we get her in custody. You are to prevent anything from happening to her."

"Ok." Alex stood to leave.

"Alex we can't lose her. Here take this." He handed Alex a dagger. Everything he was taught went against killing. Except one "loyalty to the guild, loyalty to the master." With that Alex left to get some sleep before morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**heh, a little large (but I didn't feel satisfied until I ended it where it is.)**

* * *

Alex woke with a start, sleep not coming easy for him, and as he attempted to go back he realized it was morning already.

With a sigh Alex got up with a reluctant stretch before getting ready for the day. With nothing else to do, he sat on the bed and waited, leg bouncing impatiently. After little more than an hour he heard a faint tapping sound. He got up from where he was sitting and opened the door before he went about doubling checking his kit.

"Uh, hello." The person pushed the door hesitantly, "Master jose said-"

"- for me to be by the sky prison." Alex said, cutting the man off without looking up "I will be there shortly."

The person left without another word. Moments later, Alex followed suit, and as he passed through the main hall he noticed that only a few people were missing. Undoubtedly they were in position in the guild hall or the town.

* * *

He was sitting in the shadow of a nearby rock when it started to drizzle. Alex stood and looked down the path and sure enough two people were walking up while a third was being suspended in a water bubble, one person walking was none other than Sol. The other, "Juvia" alex spat, electricity started sparking off him. Juvia glared at alex and the drizzle turned into a downpour. Sol didn't seem to notice the exchange as he politely took Lucy heartfilia and proceeded to merge with the stone and start climbing up to one of the cells.

"Juvia would not be here if someone did their job."

The sparking stopped Alex rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Eventually Sol arrived and they started back down from where they came. Alex perked up at their movement, "Wait, where are you going?"

It was Sol who responded "Non non non, now our job is done, we are telling the guildmaster as such." And with that they went, leaving Alex alone once more.

Eventually the rain stopped, the rain woman no longer being nearby, and Alex went back to his rock to try dry off. Without realizing it, tired as he was, Alex's head began to droop. Within moments he fell sound asleep.

Alex was not sure how much time had passed, but eventually he heard a quiet crunch, then a felt a light tap. Alex wiped the bug irritating him away and continued his peaceful slumber. Seconds later he felt something immensely cold and sharp punch through him, he bolted up wide-eyed with shock.

"Ah, Alex good to see that you're awake." Master Jose said just as his shade dissipated. Alex scrambled to his feet.

"Master! I… was not expecting to see you."

"Oh don't worry, I just came to talk to our new acquaintance." He made his way to the base of the tower "Also you might want to stay hidden, Alex, we may have guests soon."

"Yes sir!" Alex saluted and turned to move away as Master Jose Levitated up the tower. Alex hid in a rocky outcropping farther from the tower, concealing himself in a shadowed nook.

* * *

It was only a short time later when he heard someone making their way towards his position., Rather than standing up and revealing himself, Alex waited until the person passed by. Unsurprisingly it was one of Fairy Tail's stronger mages, Natsu Dragneel, and his blue cat. Alex glared at him and drew his dagger from its sheath, he wanted to spit in disgust but knew at this distance he would be heard. He never liked blades, but Alex had to follow orders and protect the guild that sheltered him for so long, even if it meant erasing someone else's existence.

Natsu stopped suddenly, looking around. Alex, only a few steps away, readied himself as Natsu sniffed the air and Alex knew he had strike right then and there. Then he heard something making him pause. It barely audible, but he heard nonetheless. Alex, without thinking, looked up at the tower. There he saw her, Lucy, plummeting down to the earth. And he just watched in surprise, watched as she was caught by, or more appropriately landed on, natsu.

Alex dropped the dagger feeling a wave of defeat, not only he missed his chance he also couldn't bring himself to commit the deed. "I failed." Suddenly sensing something, Alex looked up-

 _ **Whump**_

He staggered under the sudden blow to his head, or would have, if he had not been held up by his collar. Alex with his hood knocked down, stared straight into the eyes of Natsu Dragneel and for the first time in a long time, Alex felt and intense fear and the need to run away. The eyes before his own held nothing but danger. But as Alex was being overcome by fear, he remembered, he could take on anyone who got too close, and this mage was holding him up.

Alex, smirking, grabbed Natsu's wrist, feeling his lighting course through. And nothing happened. Alex felt cold, his magic had failed him.

"Wha-" another blow and everything faded to black before he finished his words.

* * *

When Alex woke, his hands were bound in front of him and he was sitting on the floor in a small room. Slowly the rest of his senses came back to him and he could hear voices.

"So, why did you bring him here?"

"Well, I thought he would know something that we didn't." Alex looked up at the speaker. It was none other than the guy who had knocked him out, Natsu.

"Looks like he's awake." Alex looked up at the other voice he had heard. It was a woman he had vaguely heard of before, Cana Alberona.

"What does phantom lord plan to do next?"

She stared down at him, willing him to answer. Alex refused to speak, locking his jaw. Even though he failed the guild by not fulfilling his orders, he would not willingly betray them. They questioned him for hours or maybe an hour. Alex could not tell how much time had passed. There was no clock on the wall and there were no windows in the room. Eventually they gave up on questioning him when it became clear he was not going to speak and left him alone. As soon as they left, Alex immediately wormed his way to the door. He pressed his ear against it, trying to find out any information he could

It took a few moments, but then he heard a mess of voices talking amongst themselves and over each other. Someone talking about explosive lacrima with a few others, someone else nearby was crying.

"No good. I can't tell where Mystogan is." he heard cana say to someone.

"That's too bad. "He heard another woman, Mirajane by the sound of the voice, respond.

"If they're really after Lucy then they'll attack again soon. We have a lot of injured people already, this is bad."

"The master is seriously hurt and we can't find Mystogan. You're our only hope now, Laxus."

Alex heard a noise from what must have been Laxus. Whatever he had said, the others must not have found agreeable.

"Please, come back. Fairy tail is in trouble." Someone was pleading with him.

Alex perked up at that, if Laxus, Mystogan and Makarov are not here, then the fight could be winnable. If Master Jose moved fast enough.

"Man, that old man is pathetic." he heard Laxus laugh. "It's not my problem. Deal with it yourselves."

Alex stopped squirming out of his bonds in surprise. To turn your back so easily on your guild, to betray and abandon those that care about you just like that with a laugh, that was beyond wrong. It went beyond everything Alex believed. Alex gave a wry grin to himself, of course he was not in a position to talk, sitting in a storage room, probably in the basement, after being captured by the enemy and having no chance of escape at the moment.

Just then, as he was contemplating his chances, he felt, more than heard, a deep rumble.

"Quick, outside!" he heard someone yell and everyone left the hall. Most likely they were going to face what threat awaited them. Alex had a feeling his guild had arrived.

Alex struggled to get free of his bonds, failing at getting his hands free but still managing to get them in front of his body, rather than behind. Feeling more balanced, Alex made his way to his feet and tested the door. It was locked but with a surge of lightning, he melted the locking mechanism and shoved it open.

The hall was empty and he set about looking for something to cut the ropes on his wrists. There were no knives laying around so Alex improvised, grabbing a bottle. He smashed it against the bar and broke it, creating jagged pieces. As he was doing so, there was another rumbling, this time closer.

Alex cut himself free and saw his kit lying on the floor nearby. He grabbed it before stealthily making his way up the stairs. He peaked around the corner to see where everyone was.

Most of the guild was peering out the front, oblivious to his escape. _Best keep it that way,_ he decided and snuck out the back. He went around the building, ducking under windows and saw the Phantom guild walking across the lake. The actual guild building was walking towards the town. Alex stopped to taking in the sheer absurdity of the moment.

He had known most of the guild funds went to secret projects, but this was just ridiculous. Just then the building shifted and a giant tube extended. The tube started collecting energy and Alex stumbled back, realizing it for the weapon it was. He had heard rumors of these weapons of destruction but never before had he seen one with his own eyes. A magical convergence canon. He stared in horror. This was pure madness.

There was a flash and the canon fired.

Alex expected the town to be destroyed, but the blast was stopped by Ezra, much to his surprise. The rumors about the legendary Fairy Queen were more than just talk. Just then he heard a buzzing in his ears.

" _Stop her"_ someone spoke and Alex looked around in surprise, "Wha-"

" _Stop her on Jose's orders."_

Then the buzzing stopped and the voice was gone. Alex looked around, confused on where the voice had come from before looking back at Ezra. The woman had taken quite the hit, but she was still moving. He had no idea how he was supposed to take on an opponent like her.

Jose's voice boomed, echoing across the area, "Neither Makarov nor Erza can fight for you now. Victory is now beyond your grasp! Hand over Lucy Heartfilia." Alex looked over at the fairy tail group, wondering what they would do.

"To hell with that! What guild would just hand one of their members over? Lucy is one of us." They responded fiercely and with certainty. But the loudest voice was none other than Erza Scarlet. "We would rather die than betray one of our own!" Battered, she stood strong and fierce.

Alex felt moved by the sight before him. This is what a guild was supposed to be. People who worked and cared for each other. Unyielding even in the face of defeat. It was then that the shades attacked.

Much to their credit, fairy tail were holding their own in the fight. But holding their own wouldn't be enough. Not for this.

A shade lunged for Wabaka, lightning streaked across and hit the shade, staggering it. The shade turned, another bolt and the thing began to disintegrate. Wabaka turned and was promptly attacked by another, this time the fiend passed right through him.

Alex heard Macao start yelling about the shades. Alex was a little less concerned, but the numbers were favoring the shades. Before he could think about what he was doing, Alex did his best the even the odds into Fairy Tail's favor. He would worry about the consequences later.

After fighting a few of the shades, getting rid of them and aiding some of the guild members, Alex faced off against two shades. One lunged and Alex sidestepped, hitting it with a lightning coated fist. His hand went numb at the contact but the shade disintegrated. Alex stood to face his last opponent when someone shoved into him, moving him out of the way of a surprise attack. Alex instinctively twisted as he stumbled back and saw a clawed shade swipe for him, and hit the person who pushed him instead.

He caught the person as they fell, shock coursing through his body. "Verna! No! How, why?" She gave a small smile and mumbled something unintelligible, her face ashen. Alex carefully set his friend down on the ground. The shade made to swipe at Alex again. Furious, Alex responded by letting lightning course over his left side. The shade hit him and was destroyed upon contact.

"Ah, I see the traitor has shown up then. And Alex you turned as well? A pity, I really had hopes for you. Oh well, you will be destroyed with the rest of the vermin then."

The shades retreated for a moment, just as the canon began glowing and pulsing before stopping as it died. There was a beat of silenced surprise.

"Natsu must have disabled it." Cana commented, breaking the quiet.

"Well he better take Jose down, and fast, because that won't stop him for long." Alex grunted as he lifted Verna and carried her towards the guild hall, "Damn you're heavy."

"Not fat," she mumbled "you're weak." Alex rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say fat, just didn't expect this."

* * *

He, along with some help from Macao, carried Verna to where the rest of the injured were resting past the guild. Alex looked up and saw the Phantom guild, now standing and drawing a magic circle.

He staggered down the empty road, halfway to the fight, before he collapsed against a house.

Alex watched as the circle was formed and watched as mirajane was pinned by the mechanical arms. He wanted to go but he was exhausted. He had taken one too many hits and used more magic than ever. Alex had reached his limit and it frustrated him. Never before had he felt so hopeless and weak. He could do nothing but watch.

So he watched until eventually the expanding circle stopped and dissipated. He then watched as the entire guild collapsed. But something did not feel right. Alex looked around, muttering to himself.

"Jose, gotta take Jose down." Alex could not even call him Master, not anymore.

He looked around as he began to move once more. The fairies had won, destroying the guild that had attacked them. But it had come at a price.


End file.
